


I Don't Need Your Help Poopypants

by donghyuckmyprince



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Donghyck is a trainee, Donghyuck needs to chill lmao, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is sweet in this, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Trainee, will get angsty in the future maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuckmyprince/pseuds/donghyuckmyprince
Summary: Mark was walking down the sidewalk minding his own business. It was 2am when he finally got off work, a 24 hour bakery owned by his family. There was a skip in his step since the day went wonderful, he was also eating a strawberry popsicle he stole from the fridge of the bakery.After 2am, the bakery was handled by his cousin Taeyong with his friends who worked there as well. The place opened up when Mark was still in tenth grade and was not allowed to work. But now that he's a senior he was given the okay by his parents as long as he didnt let his grades slip. Mark was always happy working there, the warmth and coffee smell was comforting and relaxing despite the tons of costumers going in and out. Not to be mentioned, since it was a 24 hours many truckers and business people who worked until late or worked very early came by for food or sweets.Mark was happily biting down on his popsicle when he saw a figure stumbling around the same place. The person looked out of it, he'd think he was drunk but that didn't look like it was the case. He, being the caring idividual he was, started approaching the stumbling male."Hey man, you okay?"





	1. My Name Is Mark Not Poopypants

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic so please bear with me. I have yet to plan an ending, so it might be a surprise to me as well. This story definitely will contain humor and fluff, maybe a little angst to keep it going. "I Don't Need Your Help Poopypants" will not be too extense either, or it could be... we'll see.
> 
> I still have a lot to improve as a writer so don't hesitate to point out mistakes or things I amdoing wrong. Also my native langauge isn't English either so I might misuse some words, again please tell me if I am wrong.
> 
> I also made a tumblr recently where I take requests for nct texts with you or ships so if you have Tumblr you can follow me there. I might also take requests for scenarios or small fics. If you have any questions or any suggestions about my story then you can also message me there. :)
> 
> it's @donghyuckmyprince (cringey i know but i didnt know what to put like my ao3 name) https://donghyuckmyprince.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me if there's grammar mistakes. Also let me know how you feel about chapter 1!

Mark was walking down the sidewalk minding his own business. It was 2am when he finally got off work, a 24 hour bakery owned by his family. There was a skip in his step since the day went wonderful, he was also eating a strawberry popsicle he stole from the fridge of the bakery.

The bakery after 2am was handled by his cousin Taeyong with his friends who worked there as well. The place opened up when Mark was still in tenth grade and was not allowed to work. But now that he's a senior he was given the okay by his parents as long as he didn't let his grades slip. Mark was always happy working there, the warmth and coffee smell was comforting and relaxing despite the tons of costumers going in and out. Not to be mentioned, the place was successful, since it was 24 hours many truckers and business people who worked until late or worked very early came by for food or sweets.

Mark was happily biting down on his popsicle when he saw a figure stumbling around the same place. The person looked out of it, and he'd think he was drunk but that didn't look like it was the case. He, being the caring individual he was, started approaching the stumbling male.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"What? I'm hungry."

The boy, he sounded young and looked young. Well he couldn't see very well because of the shitty street lights but still, he wouldn't be older than Mark, he thought. "Come with me I'll buy you some food." Mark threw away the popsicle in a trash can that was coincidentally near and got closer to the stranger.

"No I can't! I'm on a diet!"

But Mark started guiding him in the direction of the family bakery. "What are you doing out here at this hour? It's late!" Mark said as he walked supporting the guy's weight with an arm around his waist. It was difficult since Mark wasn't strong but he managed.

"I was practicing."

"At two in the morning?" Well this guy either had dedication or was extremely stupid. "Well, I'm gonna get you some food you look bad...."

"Hey! I'm told I'm ugly everyday I don't need to hear it from you too, poopypants."

Mark laughed. "I didn't call you ugly, though."

The guy scoffed. "Good cause I'm about to kick your ass."

"I believe you don't have the strength to do that."

"Anyway, I can't eat! I'm on a diet."

"You can barely walk on your own, I'm gonna feed you."

"Ugh, fine but if I get fat I'm gonna hunt you down and kick you in the nuts."

"You do that, now I'm concerned that you'll die any second now." Or pass out considering the state he was in.

  
They finally made it to the bakery and all the way the one he was helping was cursing him out with snarky comments.

When he went inside it was empty with only his cousin sitting at a table. The chiming of the bells made him stand up and look to the door. He stared confusedly at Mark. "Didn't you just clock out?"

"Yeah but, he's hungry...." Mark pointed to the loopy boy beside him. He gently sat him down on a stool near the counter.

"You brought a hobo?"

"IM NOT A HOBO YOU DUMB DORITO." He yelled at Taeyong. "By the way, name's Donghyuck, poopypants."

"Okay, Donghyuck, I'm Mark so stop calling me that." Mark walked over to Taeyong. "Can you make him a burger or something solid?"

"Fine."

Mark walked over to Donghyuck to sit beside him and faced him. Now that he looked at him he was cute, really cute. He would be cuter if it weren't for the ugly bags under his eyes. He looked tired and Mark just wanted to hug him cause he looked so down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah-" he stifled a yawn with his hand and closed his eyes resting his head on his palm, his face facing Mark. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine..."

"Well, what do you expect? I was practicing til two in the morning."

Mark nodded. "Well I'm gonna feed you and hopefully you can make it home safely."

"I live in a dorm."

"Oh? You're in college?"

"No, I'm in highschool, eleven grader."

"Oh, shouldn't you be sleeping then?"

"Poopypants, don't meddle in my life, we just met."

Mark admired the boy's features now that his eyes were closed and the lights from the bakery let him observe his face more clearly. Mark's heart fastened its beat and his palms started sweating. He looked away and stared at the counter were Ten, Taeyong's friend (his too), stood staring at them with a small smile on his face. Ten wouldn't be Ten if he didn't made fun of the situation in any sort of way so he wiggles his brows at Mark.

Mark blushed and looked back at Donghyuck who had opened his eyes. "You're red poopypants, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Mm, I should be sleeping." Donghyuck slammed his head on the table rather loudly and sighed. "So tired, I feel death coming, God is that you?" He extended his hand to the ceiling.

"Don't joke like that." Mark considered on pushing the boy but that'd probably cause him to fall down in the state he was in. "You're going to be fine when you eat."

"Stop talking, poopypants, I've done this tons of times."

"And it looks like it's taken a toll on you, you look horrible."

"Don't call me ugly, I have self esteem issues already."

"Again, I didn't call you ugly." Mark rolled his eyes, he mustered up the courage to rub his hand on Donghyuck's back. "You're cute, kind of."

"That "kind of" is not convincing." Donghyuck sighed, no sign of discomfort with Mark rubbing his back.

Mark scoffed. "You're just fishing for compliments, aren't you?"

Donghyuck grinned lazily at Mark. "I've been exposed."

"Here you go!" Taeyong appeared out of nowhere with Donghyuck's burger and a tall glass of soda. "Enjoy."

"I'll pay later."

"I can pay, poopypants."

"It's Mark."

"Poopypants."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just eat."

"I'm gonna get killed, but this looks delicious."

"You're allowed to have a cheat day in diets, no?"

Donghyuck bit into the burger and shrugged. "I'm fat, I need to lose weight."

"What are you even saying? You're so skinny."

"Hey! Stop meddling in my life!"

"Whatever." Mark watched Donghyuck bite onto the giant hamburger and it made his heart swell, he still looked tired but his eyes had more life now.

Donghyuck looked at Mark briefly. "Watcha looking at potato face?"

Mark blushed and looked away. Mark knew since he was in middle school that he was, in fact, bisexual. He was attracted to both genders and right now he was starting to kind of develop a small minuscule crush on the rude boy. It's only been about half an hour but Mark couldn't help finding the boy adorable and stupidly attractive.

His family didn't really have an issue with it, in fact they were happy when Mark finally confessed his sexuality. He was blessed with supportive parents and family. Taeyong was gay himself and had a huge crush on a music major in university. So there was really no hesitation when he came out.

"Nothing."

"Instead of potato face I should call you tomato face, are you okay? I mean I was the one with issues a few minutes ago." Donghyuck looked concerned but still had that glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Just eat."

"Do you want to share? You gotta try this, it's bomb."

"I know, I work here."

"You do? Why? You look young, though really wanna take a bite?"

"I'm a twelve grader which makes me a year older than you."

"Oooooh, poopypants hyung."

"It's M-" the hamburger that was on Donghyuck's hand was shoved onto Mark's mouth forcefully. So he forcefully took a bite and smacked the other's hand away.

"It's Mark I get it, poopypants is my nickname for you." Donghyuck continued eating. "This is so good I wanna cry."

Indeed it was very delicious, Taeyong was a very good cook. "I'm glad you like it."

"So, this can be our secret, I'm really not supposed to be eating this."

"Sure."

 

After finishing Donghyuck got up and stretched. "The meal was delicious, I feel so much better now. Now all I need is sleep."

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"Uh yeah, sure, if you want to."

Mark stood up as well and walked to the front with Donghyuck, he opened the door for him and smiled. "Such a gentleman." Donghyuck laughed at Mark's red cheeks. "You're blushing."

"Am not." Mark argued like a child whilst walking beside Donghyuck.

"Your cheeks would like to argue otherwise."

"You're way too mean and cocky."

"It's part of my charm."

"You suck."

"Whatever, poopypants."

Mark flushed red in annoyance. Donghyuck was cute but way too annoying. "Stop calling me that!"

"Why? It's cute."

"It's bullying!"

"Don't be a wuss."

"You're so mean! I just helped you not die!"

"I could've managed myself, I didn't need your help."

Mark knew that wasn't true. He somehow knew that Donghyuck was thankful but he wouldn't say so because that'd ruin his mean streak. So Mark just stayed silent and decided to flash a grin at Donghyuck, which the latter returned.

"So what were you doing out at this hour?" Donghyuck asked.

"I just got off work and was heading home."

"Well I was practicing, like I said and was heading back to my dorm, does that help your curiosity?" Donghyuck smiled.

"Not really cause you told me that but yeah, I'm not going to meddle in your life, meanie pants."

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at Mark then shoved Mark playfully. "Take it back!"

"No!" Mark pushed Donghyuck as well.

They both ended up laughing at their stupidness until Donghyuck realized they already reached his building. "Well, this is my stop." He smiled. "Uhh, thank you for helping me, that was really nice of you." Mark didn't know if it was the light, or the lack of, but he was pretty sure Donghyuck had a pretty blush on his cheeks.

"No problem, I'll see you later, take care and please eat healthier."

"Okay mom, I get it." Donghyuck rolled his eyes waving Mark goodbye. Mark waved as well and started walking back to his place.

"Bye Mark- I mean poopypants!"

"Bye meaniepants!" Mark yelled back loving the way Donghyuck was giggling.

  
Mark walked home with a smile on his face but that soon faded away. Sure Donghyuck was cute but it wasn't like he'll ever see him again. And yeah, he knows where Donghyuck lives but he's not trying to creep the younger out.

Mark only spent a little over an hour with him and he already felt his heart race a bit at the thought of Donghyuck. He was just so cute? He truly didn't know how to describe him, he just had a way of making Mark fall way too quickly.

While the thought of Donghyuck made his stomach feel like there was a zoo in it, it also stung because Donghyuck was probably not interested. And in a place like South Korea the boy was probably straight like an arrow and taught to think homosexuality was a bad thing.

Well, he'll just have to forget about the cute mess he just met. Mess, because who in their right mind would be practicing at 2 in the damn morning?

Mark shook his head and just cleared his mind and went back to his house to shower and finally get some much needed sleep.

 

The next day, a Saturday, he had to go to work at noon. Probably the most quiet time for the bakery. Saturdays the bakery usually filled up in the morning for breakfast or the evening for snacks or fast dinner. The early hours of the evening were always quiet, there were costumers but they were not too loud or abundant.

Ten was working there as well, which was kind of crazy because he was there just this early morning. Mark clocked in and gave Ten curious eyes.

Ten shrugged. "Need the extra money, have nothing to do either."

Mark nodded in understanding and smiled. "Taeyong hyung already left?"

"He's in the kitchen taking a nap, he refused to leave me alone here." Ten rolled his eyes. "He's afraid I'll fall asleep and there he is sleeping."

"That sounds like Taeyong hyung, honestly."

"So... who was that boy you brought? A crush? Someone from school?"

Mark flushed red and occupied himself with counting the straws beside the cash register. "I just found him stumbling on the streets... apparently he was practicing and was really hungry."

"Oh, so did you get his number?"

"No." Mark gave up on trying to avoid Ten and looked at him, he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Awww, why? You seemed into each other a lot."

If Mark could get even redder, he would. "We weren't into each other, hyung, I was just helping him."

"Whatever you say, mister heart eyes, I'm gonna send Taeyong home." Ten rolled his eyes and went to the back.

Mark sat on a baby chair that was behind the counter to pass time. It was uncomfortable since his butt and hips were being squeezed. You may be wondering too... why a baby chair? Well his grandma, the current owner of the bakery said if someone wanted a break on work hours then they had to sit there. The point was to not take a break but everyone just sat there without a problem so the method didn't work.

The chiming of the bells made him stand up quickly and he had to hold onto the chair so it wouldn't go with him. He smiled at the costumer. "Welcome to Angel bakery!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah hi, can I get two burgers? With everything and extra cheese? Could you put bacon in there, too?"

Mark wrote everything down on a small notepad, he was already used to costumers speaking quickly. "Sure thing, your name?"

"Oh! Uh, Jisung."

"Alright!"

After the kid paid, yes he was a kid or at least looked like one, he sat down near the counter so he would not miss his call. Taeyong had to stay and make the orders because Ten was feeling lazy and didn't want to do anything. Yes, this is what they pay Ten for, nothing. Mark wasn't allowed to cook, more like Mark is a terrible mess in the kitchen so he's banned from ever touching anything involved with cooking. One time they put him on breakfast duty and every single costumer complained about the burnt eggs.

"Do you know SM Entertainment?" Jisung spoke up after a while, the place was empty and the kid looked like he was dying to speak.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I do but I'm not into entertainment and stuff so I barely know any artists."

"Ohhh, yeah I don't either."

"My Doyoung hyung was scouted by SM but he refused to go there cause of possible mistreatment."

Jisung nodded. "Yeah I get it, they have a lot of scandals there."

"And that's why I don't bother with that, it must be miserable being there, I prefer being normal you know." Mark took a rag and went to clean tables to pass time. "Having my privacy and rights."

"Really? If you were scouted wouldn't you think of joining?"

"I like where my life is at right now."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Mark." Mark smiled.

This kid was really talk active and with a lot of weird questions. Why would Mark consider joining an entertainment known for their mistreatments? Mark likes his privacy and he likes being able to walk outside without people swarming over to him. He was claustrophobic, too many people surrounding him would suffocate him and he'd feel trapped.

"Ohhhhhh, actually my friend sent me here to try the burgers, I'm thinking he just sent me because he didn't want to pay."

Mark laughed loudly. "Ah yeah a lot of people like our burgers, they're homemade so... and if it's the second option then, you need new friends." He continued laughing with Jisung until it died down.

"Oh I do need new friends, my friend is mean sometimes."

Then the little bell on the opening between the kitchen and front started jingling nonstop. "ORDER IS READY." Ten yelled.

And just like that the place went silent after Jisung left. He wanted to slam his face on the floor and take a nap there just cause he couldn't sleep well the night before. You know the night- early morning he helped Donghyuck, he went to bed near four am.

"I feel like today's gonna be slow." Mark stretched his arms over his head and went to take his place behind the counter. "No one's here."

"Yeah I get you, it's like this everyday."

"You never take this shift, you're always here at 2 am."

"But I do come by to check on things, Grandma said to always come to see if anyone needs help."

Mark nodded and a sudden thought made him smirk evilly. "How's Johnny hyung?"

At the mention of the name Ten turned as red as the heart donuts with bright red frosting. He scowled at Mark, obviously knowing Mark got the reaction he wanted. "Shut up."

"Why?" Mark whined. "You're allowed to tease me but I can't tease you?"

"I'm older than you, brat."

Mark pouted but it soon turned into a teasing grin. "Johnny and Ten sitting in a tree-"

"I swear Mark Lee, I'll make you clean the bathrooms with your tongue."

Mark ignored the threat and continued. "K I S S I N G." He sang, and then ran for his life and his inside the same bathroom Ten made him clean with a rag later.


	2. Too Whipped Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There maybe grammatical errors. I'm sorry about that, please note that my native language isn't English either. Thank you for the kudos!!! ❤️ Also feel free to ask away on my tumblr or talk to me about the story! @donghyuckmyprince

Business was slow and Mark wanted to fall asleep. Taeyong had gotten back home to sleep before he had to check in on his shift with Yuta. Taeyong's friends were all foreigners, which was cool but also... weird? Not bad weird because Mark himself was a foreigner as well. But because almost all of the staff here were foreigners.

The recent guy that was hired, Kun, is Chinese and does not know how to hold a conversation in Korean. Mark guesses his aunt liked foreigners a lot and so she gave them the jobs more easily. The only natives here were Taeyong and Doyoung.

Anyways he worked an early shift this Saturday so he could go catch a movie with his best friend Jaemin that night. They were going to watch power rangers. He was super excited when the trailers came out as power rangers was his all time favorite show when he was a kid.

"Are you gonna work morning shift again?" Mark asked muffling a yawn with his forearm.

"Are you crazy? I need my beauty sleep." Ten rolled his eyes. "I'm taking the nine am shift."

"So, morning shift, idiot." Mark rolled his eyes.

"I thought you meant the two am shift, toddler."

"That's early morning shift."

"The same thing, shut up I'm getting a headache."

It was understandable that Ten was particularly grumpy that day, he was working since 2am. Mark decided to make him a milkshake to brighten his mood. Walking to the kitchen, which he was banned from, he went to the fridge and got out chocolate ice cream and milk. A simple recipe that could potentially make Ten happy and not grumpy.

His chocolate milkshake didn't taste any different from chocolate ice cream with a bit of caramel but it tasted delicious nonetheless. He poured the sweet drink in a tall milkshake glass and topped it with whipped cream and a straw. He walked back to the front where Ten was almost falling asleep. "Here." He placed the sugary shake in front of his older friend.

Ten smiled lazily and sipped on it giving Mark a thumbs up. "You're an angel, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What's up bitches?!" Yuta said as he entered the place like he owned it. "How're you in this fine beautiful da- whoa you look like death." He said with an ever so annoying smile on his face.

Ten scowled at him but ignored his remark. "You're lucky I haven't ratted you out for eating all the mango popsicles in work hours."

"Today you work with Sicheng, right?" Mark asked leaning over the counter to talk to Yuta.

Yuta was still not supposed to clock in but he liked to be extra early for reasons Mark doesn't know.

The older of the three nodded with a huge smile on his face. "The cutest employee I've ever been partnered with, guys he's adorable."

"Sounds like you have a crush." Mark laughed while Ten silently sipped on his shake. "Sicheng can't even speak Korean that well."

"I'll make it work."

"Doesn't Sicheng have a boyfriend?" Ten spoke up after Yuta started looking off into space day dreaming about things Mark doesn't want to know.

"He does?" Yuta asks dejected.

"Yeah the Qian Kun kid that was hired the other day." Ten replied, finally looking more awake.

Mark nodded. "Oh yeah, I think they're together too."

"Oh shucks, this is gonna be one sided then?"

"Probably."

 

After the slow part of the job came the multitude of people requesting food, shakes, pastries. It was just a lot of people with difficult orders and their new found energy drained quickly. Ten had to do miracles in the kitchen with Yuta, while Mark wrote down everything and helped with drinks and the easy stuff.

Soon enough they could leave, except for Yuta who sat down waiting for Sicheng to arrive. It was dark outside, with the street pole lights illuminating the roads and side walks. There were a lot of people walking up and down the roads and Mark knew tonight was gonna be a complete chaos in the bakery. Thankfully he doesn't work until Monday.

"Bye Ten hyung!"

"See you, Mark."

 

"I though you wouldn't come!" Jaemin's way of greeting him with a light punch to his shoulder. "Come on I already bought tickets, you owe me."

Mark let himself get dragged into the movie theater. Jaemin had already brought snacks in his bag so he wouldn't have to buy overpriced candy. Let's get one thingout of the way, why's cinema candy so expensive? Does it have freaking gold in it? Jaemin chose the seats in the middle because according to him those are the best.

The lights were still on and they were still illuminating the whole room. So the couples that only came to do other things will have to wait. Jaemin was getting impatient to get their snacks out, making Mark laugh. "Dude-"

"Poopypants hyung!!"

Mark looked towards the annoying, yet honey like voice with wide eyes. "Oh god."

Donghyuck was approaching with the kid who almost talked his ear off. So Donghyuck was the mean friend, not surprising.

"Do you know him?" Jaemin asked with a raised brow.

Mark nodded and before he could explain anything Donghyuck had already reached there and was currently smiling down at him. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah..." Donghyuck looked so much better today, he looked bright and happy. His smile could challenge the bright lights in the cinema. "So, how are you?"

Donghyuck grinned. "I am fine! I sent Jisung to buy some burgers after we were done with practice."

"And your diet?"

Both boys groaned with sour looks on their faces. "We were finally let off, they said as long as we don't get fat we'll be fine." Jisung said with a small smile. "Let's sit here, hyung."

Donghyuck, of course sat besides Mark with Jisung on his other side.

"Since you're sitting here, this is Jaemin." Mark pointed at his best friend. "Jaemin, this is Donghyuck and Jisung."

"So you do have other friends other than me and Chan."

That made everyone laugh except for Mark. "Shut up, I have they guys at the bakery too." Mark complained wondering why the movie wasn't starting already. Also wondering why in the world was his palms so sweaty and why he was so antsy. Joking, he knew why. He had a small crush on the guy beside him, not Jaemin.... the tan beautiful one. Donghyuck.

Mark always hated this about himself, he's likes people way too fast even without knowing their personalities. He's too easy.

"Why do you call Mark hyung poopypants?" Jaemin asked with an intrigued smile on his face. And an annoying look in his eyes, that's how Mark knew Jaemin was aware of his small crush on the boy.

"Oh! He was wearing khakis when we met, they looked like poop." Donghyuck explained patting Mark's shoulder. "He helped me out that morning, I was about to pass out from hunger." Donghyuck added on, lips stretched into a soft beautiful smile, he didn't know the younger could look soft. He wants to cry at the perfection that is Donghyuck. "Thank you again, hyung."

"N-no problem!" Mark managed to squeak out at the physical contact. He was too into his own mind to even realize the younger didn't use his oh so clever nickname.

Jaemin hummed. "That sounds like Mark hyung, he'd help anyone, he's a good person." He said nodding, proud of his best friend.

"I noticed."

Mark was finally able to breath after the lights went off and the advertisements started. Well he thought he was able to breath until Donghyuck scooted closer to him to start talking. "So how are you, poopypants hyung?"

Mark cursed in his mind. "I am good, a little tired, how about you? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"It's my only day off, and I'm kind of not really interested in the movie I'm just accompanying Jisung."

Mark nodded in understanding and turned to look at Donghyuck, trying to not be rude. Well if he was rude the boy deserved it, he was rude to Mark when they met. But honestly, who in their right mind would ignore Donghyuck and his honey like voice and his pretty eyes and his beautiful skin tone- Okay now he was just gushing and staring.

"You okay there?" Donghyuck asked him.

"Of course I am." Mark scoffed.

"Alright then." Donghyuck grinned. "Jisung told me you looked tired today? Were you?"

Mark nodded, wow concerned? He's touched. "Yeah uh, I didn't get much sleep before I had to get up to work."

"Ah, yeah I understand, sometime I only get three hours of sleep before I have to go to practices or exams."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Here you go." Jaemin said handing him a bag of gummy worms.

"You want some?" Mark offered to Donghyuck then to Jisung, remembering the younger was there. The pack was huge, Mark couldn't possibly finish it all by himself.

"Thanks."

 

Donghyuck had fallen asleep a total of five times during the movie while Mark couldn't even pay attention to it because things just happen. Like Donghyuck's focused face, or his giggles, or just him in general. Mark was just busy watching Donghyuck to actually know what the hell was going on in the movie. Mark was too whipped, too soon.

This did not go unnoticed by his best friend who watched with a soft yet teasing smile. Oh young love, before he returned to watch the movie.

When the movie ended Mark had no idea what had happen so when Jaemin asked how he liked it he could only nod and say it was good.

"We better get going." Donghyuck stretched and turned to Mark and Jaemin. "It was cool seeing you here so soon, I'll pass by the bakery once in a while when I can." Donghyuck grinned before waving to him and Jaemin. "Nice meeting you Jaemin!"

"You too!"

"Bye.." Mark said waving with a stupid look on his face.

"You're gone." Jaemin laughed as they made their way out. "You like him, huh?"

"What? No- yeah..." there was no denying it, not when he spent nearly two hours just staring at Donghyuck like a creep.

"How long have you known him again?"

".... less than a day."

"You've set a new record! I'm impressed."

Mark groaned. "Shut up."

"I would, if it weren't so fun to tease you."

"I'm going home!" Mark stomped off and just walked to his house, he felt a little guilty that he didn't say goodbye but Jaemin definitely did deserve it.

"Oh honey, you're back." His mom greeted from her place in the couch. "How was the movie?"

"It was great, really beautiful." Mark said absentmindedly continuing to go up to his room.

"Power rangers is beautiful?" His mom asked his dad with a confused expression. "I thought it was about super heroes."

"Kids these days." His dad shook his head.

  
Mark laid on his bed with a sigh. Obviously Donghyuck didn't like him. He doesn't know how he came up with that conclusion but that's what he thinks. If he saw him again then he needed to make a move... well, at least try to.

Right now he wanted a bath and sleep, it's been a long day and he could feel the start of a migraine.

 

Monday rolled around and smacked Mark right in the face. He hated waking up for school, specially since he took the damn bus and he had to be on time if he wanted to avoid walking. It's fine, he can stand two months of torture until his graduation.

He doesn't have any desire to look good for school, school isn't New York fashion week or anything. A lot of good looking teens and a bunch of aspiring artist go there but Mark didn't have the time or the motivation to make an effort. He liked looking trashy anyway.

Jaemin had always told him to at least do something spontaneous with his hair, but he had witnessed the horrible side effects of bleach. For example, chemical burns and ugly toasted hair. He preferred having his hair black and straight, normal. Why not get a perm? HAHAHA, no.

  
Arriving at school was painfully silent and cold, which made him want to fall back asleep in the bus. He didn't do that because kids are vicious and stupid and he actually might wake up with a penis drawn on his face or something of that sort. Jaemin joined along the way, his other friend Chan was lucky enough to live only a block away from school so he just walked.

"So, gonna tell me now about Donghyuck? Elaborate on your story please." Jaemin said as they walked through the overcrowded halls.

"Nothing, I saw him all weak and hungry and I decided to help him." Mark rubbed at his eyes trying to contain a yawn.

"And?"

"And what? That's the whole story."

Jaemin threw him a deadpanned look and nudged him with his bony elbow.

"Okay so, I may or may not have stared at him too long in the bakery." Mark groaned covering his face. "He's so, agghhh I don't know, his smile is pretty."

"And?"

"He's good looking, there I said it."

"Ah, you're right, he's pretty I'm glad you finally found someone." Jaemin patted him on the back. "Congrats."

Mark looked at him seriously. "Congrats on what? Liking someone who I don't even know that well?"

"Yeah, that." Jaemin went on ahead to his locker, who was coincidentally placed beside Mark's. Well the reason they even became friends was not only were they on the same math classroom for three years, Mark also caught Jaemin trying to break into his locker because he accidentally slipped his lunch money inside.

"Hey guys! What's new?" Chan greeted them with a punch on their shoulders and a bright smile.

"Mark's crush."

"Mark has a crush?" Chan asked with wide curious eyes. "Who?"

"Just some guy." Jaemin had that glint in his eyes, he was about to spill everything. And yeah, that's what he did, he told Chan from beginning to end. Not leaving out a single detail, like how Mark just stared at his crush instead of watching the movie.

Mark remained unbothered, they were his friends after all, they were bound to know sooner or later. But he couldn't help the hint of embarrassment coursing through his body when Jaemin mentioned the staring part. Chan wasn't as evil as Jaemin but he still cackled at certain parts like "Mark finds this guy gorgeous" or "Mark is actually so creepy, he was like a stalker" which was a bit of a stretch on his actual words and an exaggeration on his actions.

"I should've ditched my family to go to the movies! Damn, I missed all of that." Chan whined. "I always miss the good stuff."

"It's not even that good, He doesn't even like me, I bet he doesn't even remember me anymore." Mark rolled his eyes at his delusional friends.

"I just wanted to see my best friend be love struck." Chan shrugged his shoulders.

The bell rang and it was time to go to class Jaemin said goodbye leaving him and Chan to their own classrooms. Mark and Chan headed to their first class, History the most boring subject ever.

"I found out Jaemin has a crush on Jeno." Mark widened his eyes and was about to talk when Chan covered his mouth. "You didn't hear it from me."

"Is that true?! Why didn't he tell me?" Mark pouted.

"I just kind of... read his notes from English class, and he also goes to all of the basketball practices."

"But wait, isn't Jeno dating Renjun? I remember hearing about that." Mark asked when they sat down on their desks.

"No, they're just friends, people just like to gossip a lot."

"Woooow... I never would've thought Jaemin had feelings, all this time I thought he was asexual or something."

Chan chuckled. "Well, he isn't."

"What about you?" Mark asked. "Is there a crush you wanna share?"

Chan blushed and looked away. "There's a girl I like..."

"Ooh our Chanie is a grown up!" Mark teased ruffling his hair and poking his cheeks. "Who is she?"

"Yerim..."

"Yerim? From class 3? In the choir club?"

"Her." Chan nodded. "She's really cute."

Mark grinned. "Have you talked to her?"

Chan nodded again with a blush on his cheeks. "She gave me her number."

Mark was feeling so happy for his friends that he momentarily forgot about his own crush and just kept teasing Chan until all the details went flying out of his mouth. But the teacher arrived soon so... he'll let it go this time.

"Today we're talking about the Great Depression."

The whole class groaned. They've been on the same topic for a whole month, which he didn't know if it was a blessing in disguise. Since he already knew what happened he could just fall asleep, but if he was caught then that meant the teacher would yell at him and possibly make him clean all of the desks after class. He hated cleaning the desks, sometimes he would touch the gross gum stuck beneath them and felt the need to cut his hands off... for sanitary reasons.

The class was boring and with boredom comes thinking or fantasizing. Thinking just brought a certain face of a certain tan male into Mark's thoughts. And thinking turned into day dreaming about Donghyuck's cheerful yet sarcastic tone of voice. His skin that looked so soft, his pretty, dark eyes. If there was one word Mark would describe Donghyuck with was pretty.

Mark caught himself before he could delve into his fantasy even further and cursed at himself. Silently he slammed his head on his desk, lamenting his poor whipped self.

The teacher must've looked at him that exact moment because before he had the chance to straighten himself Mr. Kang was already yelling at him. Now he had to clean desks and probably chop his hands of because of the disgusting gum, ew.

Chan was looking at him with an apologetic smile on his face.

Ugh, this was going to be a really long day.


	3. Late night/Early morning talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are possibly grammar mistakes and I'm sorry for that! This story is moving way too fast in my opinion but that's how I want it go, kind of. Talk to me on tumblr if you want! @donghyuckmyprince

Another day, late night/early morning, in the bakery and this time Sicheng and Taeyong were there with him. So that meant witnessing Taeyong baby Sicheng and talk to him like one would to a child. For some reason Mark always had dead shifts, which were easy but also soul consuming. It was quiet, save for the soft music playing through the speaker, and cold. It made Mark want to bring his pillow and blanket and sleep right there on the counter.

"At least try and look happy." Taeyong rolled his eyes going over to where Sicheng sat with a frown on his face. "Aw, why are you upset?" Taeyong was such a hypocrite.

Mark huffed. Sicheng was a baby trapped in an young adults body. With his pretty features and innocent aura he made everyone want to protect him. Including Mark, he always felt the need to help Sicheng in everything. It was too because Sicheng was so incredibly awkward with everyone it was painful to watch.

"I still don't know how you get off at two and wake up for school in time." Taeyong said from where he sat feeding Sicheng some gummy candies.

"Dedication." Mark said, elbows propped on the counter. "A lot of it."

It's also been a little over a week since Mark last saw Donghyuck, and he wondered if he really meant what he said about visiting the place. Maybe he only visits when it's day time, it's a lot more reasonable. He would say he's fine without seeing the other but that would be a lie. He definitely wanted to see him even if it was for a least five minutes. He wondered when he became so sensitive in terms of falling.

"Are you gonna keep flirting with Sicheng hyung?"

"I'm not flirting!"

"Right, just like Yuta hyung."

"I'm just helping him." Taeyong smiled adoringly at the Chinese male.

"Cause everyone needs help eating gummies."

"Shut up, Lee."

Mark made a zipping motion and grinned.

He saw someone outside the store and put on his usual employee forced smile. When the person entered he recognized him as Lee Jeno, the school's basketball ace player. Or Jaemin's crush, that's an easier explanation.

"Jeno? What are you doing here at this time?" Mark asked, it's a school night.

"Chemistry." Jeno sighed. "Can I get an americano?"

"Sure, Taeyong hyung one americano!" Mark smiled. "My friend is really good at chemistry I could ask him to help you."

"It would be wonderful but I don't wanna bother anyone." Jeno sighed. "I really need to pass this exam though, or I'm off the team."

"Ah, you need a B average right?"

Jeno nodded. "I'm so stressed."

"Jaemin can help you, though, I don't think he'd mind."

"Thanks, Max?"

"Mark."

"Thanks, Mark, can I have his number?"

Mark nodded quickly grabbing a napkin and scribbling down Jaemin's number. He's so good at playing cupid. "Here you go."

"Are you a senior?"

"Yeah, I'm graduating finally."

"Oh Mark hyung then, good luck on finals."

"Thanks you too!"

Taeyong came back with Jeno's coffee and placed it on the counter with a soft smile. Unlike Mark, Taeyong actually smiled sincerely, which was unpredictable to strangers. Taeyong looked cold as hell but he was actually a fluff ball with a sensitive heart. "It's on the house, don't worry about it."

Mark looked at a Taeyong and shrugged. "Enjoy! And shoot my friend a text I'm sure he'll be up still."

"Will do, thank you so much." Jeno grinned and went back out of the bakery.

"Giving out free coffee?"

"I take pity on high school students." Taeyong shrugged going over to probably resume feeding Sicheng the gummy candies. "Did you miss me too much?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Stop flirting."

"Not flirting."

And while all of this happened Sicheng didn't utter a single word. Like always. He actually thinks he doesn't remember what he sounds like anymore. Out of the two Chinese employees Kun was definitely the talkative one.

Also despite seeing how uncomfortable Kun was when everybody was all over Sicheng they ignored it. Poor Kun, he deserved better. On the other hand Sicheng seemed weirded out, he was grown already but he didn't say a word about it, probably because he doesn't have the vocabulary to express it.

Taeyong took pity on high school students and Mark took pity on poor Sicheng and Kun.

There was really no other costumer for the remaining of his shift so he did was he was best at: eating. He ate a few pastries to keep awake and approximately three cups of coffee. Taeyong had let Sicheng study in the back room where everybody changed when needed, the guy had an exam the following day.

Mark grabbed his jacket from the back room careful to not make too much noise and disturb Sicheng and headed out. He placed a cup of caramel macchiato beside Sicheng with a very fancy eclair and retreated with pumping a fist in the air as good luck.

"Are you guys going to keep working?" Mark asked while he put on his jacket.

"Yeah Sicheng still has an hour before he can go and I'm here until five." Taeyong smiled. "I slept all day, don't worry about me."

"I wasn't worrying." Mark shrugged. "Good luck, and make sure to stay awake."

"Says the one who kept dosing off every five minutes, go home."

Mark nodded and went out the door to finally go get some sleep before school. One may think Mark doesn't have time for school but he always makes sure to do homework after school and study every day to keep his grades up. He can't afford slacking off and losing everything he's worked hard for these years in high school, he just has to endure a bit more.

Also, he wasn't Mark if he didn't sneak out a treat for himself. Well, he's been eating pastries the whole night, but now this one he deserves. He laughed to himself, opened the small box in his hands and took out a plastic spoon he had placed in his pocket before leaving.

"Boo!"

Mark jumped about five meters above the ground and held his beating heart with the hand holding the spoon. He turned around to find Donghyuck laughing his ass off and slapping his knee. "Jesus Christ, dude, you could've killed me."

"Don't be dramatic." Donghyuck said chuckling wiping away at his eyes. "What a coincidence seeing you here."

"Yeah, here, where you were dying last time, how are you?" Mark asked masking his joy with annoyance.

"Like Jisung said, we're not on diets anymore but still training like dogs."

Mark's curiosity irked and he just had to ask. "What is it that you do anyway? Why are you training so hard at this hour?"

Donghyuck hummed and turned his head away. "Not telling, it's none of your business."

Mark sighed disappointed and shook his head. He really wanted to go and sleep cause his eyes were stinging but his mind just kept telling him to talk a little longer. He wanted to keep talking to Donghyuck, his odd but pretty crush.

"You're staring."

"Sorry-"

"I don't mind."

"Oh." Mark said dumbly. "Uhm-"

"Do you wanna walk with me? I know it's late and you probably have school tomorrow but I'm bored and have too much energy-"

"Yeah! Where?" Mark asked.

"Just around here, I wanna clear my mind a bit."

Donghyuck and Mark walked closely to each other in the cold early morning air and ended up in a park with a river in front. They went up to the grass and sat down for a bit. "Do you want some flan?"

Donghyuck perked up, he couldn't see his face well due to the lack of light. But he could tell there was a smile stretching across his face. "Give it."

Mark handed him the small box with the spoon and turned to look at the river. "You're welcome." He said sarcastically.

"This is good!" Donghyuck exclaimed into the night's silent air. "Who even makes these?"

"Well sometimes Taeyong hyung helps making them or Ten hyung or Doyoung hyung, you know the one's that know how to cook." Mark explained.

"Ahhh, well they're delicious, I'd be friends with you just so I get to eat this every day." Donghyuck laughed bumping his shoulder with Mark's.

"I wouldn't mind giving you treats and food."

"You don't?"

"No, I get them for free anyway."

"But I'm almost as stranger you don't even know me well."

Mark turned to him and smiled lazily. "It doesn't matter, we can get to know each other." There was somehow another meaning laying underneath his words and Donghyuck seemed to understand what he said because he looked away.

"I don't know."

"It's okay if you don't." Mark shrugged and kept his gaze on the younger.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's because I might not be able to see you in the future."

"How so?"

"Making friends now is useless, I'm gonna lose you and all my friends." Donghyuck nibbled on his spoon. "We can be friends, but I can't guarantee how long we'll last."

"Phones exist."

"I'm gonna be busy."

"Why?"

"Because- hey! You're trying to get information out of me, aren't you?" Donghyuck shoved Mark lightly.

"You caught me." Mark laughed but he was just trying to lighten the mood, he was really curious on what Donghyuck was gonna say.

"Sneaky."

"What school do you go to?" Mark asked.

"Performing arts school."

"Oh, where a lot of celebrities go to, got it."

"What about you?"

"The same one."

"Oh cool!"

"I've never seen you there, though." He looked at Donghyuck.

"Cause I never go, I just go to take exams and leave..."

"Fishy." Mark mumbled under his breath looking at the sky.

"What?"

"That's fishy, you're not a delinquent are you?"

Donghyuck laughed melodically, all high pitched and all. Very cute. Mark smiled, the sound warmed his freezing self. "No! I just have a bunch of stuff to do during the day, I don't really have time to go to school." He watched as Mark stifled a yawn with the sleeves of his jacket. "Are you tired?"

"Just a little." Mark smiled his way. "I just got off work."

"Mmm, don't you wanna go home?"

"I like talking to you."

"That's nice to know, if you wanna keep talking I can give you my number, then I don't have to guess when you're working or not."

"Guess?"

Donghyuck nodded. "I've gone to the bakery all week, but I don't know when you'll be there so I just left, today was totally a coincidence, do you normally work at this hour?"

Mark was shocked hearing that the younger tried to see him when he was wanting to see Donghyuck. It somehow made his heart beat faster and it filled his chest with happiness. He couldn't contain the big smile on his face when he said his next words. "You've been trying to visit me?"

"Yeah! I told you I would, I've went there with a Jisung and sometimes Yukhei, my other friend."

"Ahh, wow I didn't think you were serious."

"Hmm, I am, just because I call you poopypants doesn't mean I don't actually like you."

"You like me?"

"Sure!"

Mark laughed loudly. This was mental, kind of a weird conversation. It definitely felt like things were moving too fast and Mark wanted to slow down but also keep going. It doesn't matter because Donghyuck doesn't like him like that... right? He could just dwell on his feelings alone.

Mark gave Donghyuck his cellphone and observed as he unlocked it and put his number in. "Text me whenever you feel like it, I'm a lonely person I'll make time for you if I can." He said handing him his phone back. "I think you're cool Mark."

"Honorifics."

"Honorifics are so overrated, I'm a hipster I don't roll with the norms."

"You just totally don't want to call me hyung."

"Yep, that's it."

"Well, whatever I don't care."

Donghyuck hummed. "Hyung."

"Seriously, now that I say I don't care you call me that?"

"You're so conflicting!" Donghyuck exclaimed exasperated. "Are you mad cause I call you hyung or because I don't? Gosh, Poopypantaloons make up your mind."

"How are your friends still sane with you around?" Mark asked jokingly.

"I ask that about your friends, you know that Justin Bieber song?"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean? Yeah, I think he wrote that song for you." Donghyuck pushed Mark's shoulder making him lean sideways. "Soooo, what do I do?"

Mark wanted to answer but this conversation had no meaning at all. It was just words that didn't make sense. "Just do whatever you want."

"Okay, sir."

"I'm done." Mark threw himself back on the ground, his head resting in the soft grass.

"Mark hyung."

Mark opened his eyes to find Donghyuck there looking down at him with his eyes shining under the moonlight. Mark couldn't deny the butterflies he felt at the moment. "What?"

"Next time bring me a burger."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I didn't know I was gonna see you today."

"I'll text you, or you text me cause you have my number."

"Why do I feel like you're using me for food?"

"That's cause I am." Donghyuck joked. "I'm kidding, you're nice to talk to, you're like a breath of fresh air."

Mark didn't know how to reply to that, maybe he wasn't supposed to anyway because Donghyuck laid beside him looking up at the dark sky. Donghyuck was like a breath of fresh air to him as well. He never quite met anyone like him. Sure he had quirky friends like Doyoung, Yuta and Ten but no one was really as savage as Donghyuck.

"I think we should head back." Donghyuck said after a while of pure silence. "Or you'll be way too tired at school."

Mark walked Donghyuck back to his dorm, and waved him goodbye. He continued his way home and he thanked God that his mother didn't wait for him at night or he'd have a long lecture about how he shouldn't stay out late after his shift. It was well a little past three and he could already feel the amounts of coffee he's gonna need tomorrow.

 

"You look like hell."

"Thanks." Mark waved Jaemin off and continued to his locker. "Had a long night."

"Oh?" Jaemin raised a brow teasingly.

Mark made a face. "No, I had work."

"But you always work late and don't look as horrible as today."

"Oh hey guys- what kind of war did you go through on your way to school?"

"Thanks Chan."

"You're welcome Mark."

"Also who the fuck gave my number to Lee Jeno?" Jaemin asked glaring at the two with crossed arms and tapping his foot in an impatient manner.

"Why? Is it a big deal?" Chan asked teasingly wiggling his eyebrows. Mark chuckled beside him seeing as his friend turned bright red.

"NO! But I didn't give you my consent! Why would you do that, hyung?" Jaemin whined, the foot that was tapping was now being stomped like a child would.

"Oh! I didn't!"

"I did." Mark smirked. "He came to the bakery really late and he asked for help and I gave it to him." He shrugged nonchalantly. "You're good at chemistry and you could also work with your chemistry with him and- OW!" Mark was violently attacked by his best friend who started slapping every part he could reach. "Okay!! Or don't, I'm sorry! Stop!" Chan just laughed.

"I hate you!"

"Dude it's just for help, it's not a big deal." Mark rubbed his abused body parts with a frown on his face. Although he was thinking so much more, Jaemin must really like that guy to get so red and embarrassed.

"It's just- agh I can't deal with you guys right now! SCREW OFF." Jaemin stomped off into the direction of his first class.

"You're a savage Mark Lee."

"I can't be nice all the time, this is how we get things done."

"Or get them started, yes."

 

School was normal. Boring if you would. Mark was too tired to deal with anything so he ended up dozing off a couple of times. Chan promised him to take as much notes as he could so he could copy later. So yeah, Mark slept all day at school and for some reason he didn't get caught by the teachers or they just pitied him and let it go. Either way Mark was thankful that he could catch up a bit on his lost sleep.

On lunch time Jaemin just sat on the table glaring at Mark and did not utter a single word to them. Apparently, though, Jeno thought it would be fun to sit with them since "Jaemin is gonna help pass chemistry, right?" To say Jaemin was mortified was an understatement, and all because Chan talked nonstop about that one time Jaemin was caught watching hentai by his father.

Jeno laughed at that more than he should and Mark just wanted to bury himself in second hand embarrassment. But-

"Mark hyung has a crush on a guy he just met!"

"Oh come on! That's not as bad as that." Jeno joked.

Mark blushed because it was a big deal to him, even if it really wasn't a big deal. He just didn't like talking about Donghyuck to Jaemin, he didn't mind Chan all that much but Jaemin liked running his mouth off a lot. Like now.

"I didn't even say anything about you, Jaemin."

"Yeah he's been quiet." Jeno added but soon looked at Mark. "Who's the lucky guy? Does he go to school here?"

Mark paled at having to discuss about this but nodded. "Donghyuck..."

"Oh he's my classmate, he's actually a-"

RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!

"Sorry have to go, I'll call you later Jae."

"You do that." Jaemin said, slamming his head on the table after.

"A what?" Mark asked to no one in particular. Donghyuck was a what? He's so curious on what Donghyuck does. He's never been so interested in anyone's life. Donghyuck was just so mysterious, with all his activities that he won't share, and all those things he said. Why doesn't he want to make friends? More importantly, why does he always practice until the early morning? Why does he even have to diet? He seems perfectly fit? So many questions and no answers.


End file.
